Hover
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: Third time's a charm, but is that really true in Randy and Stacy's relationship. A song fic, please RR.


Hover

A/N: It's Randy/Stacy, and yet another song fic! It never ends! I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters or the song. The song is by Trust Company and it's called Hover, and it's the version from the Underworld soundtrack, the quiet mix, sorta, when it comes near the end, I kinda, add in a part from the original version.

_To see you leave again, it's over..._

It had been a week since Randy had last seen Stacy. It had been their third break up in two months, and Randy had no idea what he did this time. It could've been anything; he knew Stacy had a lot of hard times in the past.

She also had a lot of issues with trust (He had lied before, thank god Stacy never found out), problems with jealousy (Maybe that's what happened this time), possessiveness (Randy could be a little possessive of Stacy at times), physical abuse (Something Randy would never do to any woman), mental abuse (Which he had been guilty for in the past) and other things, Randy hadn't figured out yet, and for that he was glad.

He just didn't feel like he had done anything wrong. There were millions of girls out there, wanting him, and hey, they flirted, and sometimes Randy would flirt back to be a tease, but he didn't know that Stacy would get so jealous. She should know that he lived for her. Maybe it was... Well, hopeless.

_And it kills me to watch you descend, to the end..._

Stacy came up from under the bath water crying. She was trying to relax, and she thought a warm bath would help, but nothing could take her mind off of Randy, and the way he looked with that girl, touching her hand, and using that infamous smirk that made women melt every time, Stacy knew from personal experience. Stacy missed Randy so much, but she couldn't go back, because she couldn't handle all of that pain.

What she didn't think of until this moment was maybe it was her own insecurities that made her leave Randy. Maybe it was the fact that she had so much distrust in her life that is seemed like she couldn't trust any man. Just the sight of Randy being surrounded by women that wanted him the way that Stacy once... She just couldn't stand it.

_Shutting me out..._

Randy hung up the phone. Stacy didn't answer hers. She probably was looking at the caller ID, remembering to delete his number, just so she could begin to forget.

She cut off contact, shut him out of her life, and most likely already forgot how strong their love used to be. Everything she could do to make him want to lie down and die. She was his life, his angel; she was his heaven on earth, everything he ever wished for. Now she was gone, and there was no reason to believe in love, or a reason to keep on living. She was the embodiment of love, she made his life full, and now he just felt empty, but he had to try and call her again.

_Are you trying?_

She starred at the ringing phone. It rang 'Dangerously in love' and the lyrics of the song ran through her mind '_ I am in love with you/ you set me free/ I can't do this thing/ called life without you here with me/ cause I'm/ Dangerously in love with you/ I'll never leave/ Just keep loving me/ the way I love you loving me/'_. She shook her head, forgetting the time she sang for Randy, that song... It was their song.

The phone rang on. If she answered it, she'd have to admit she wrong. She couldn't do that for some reason. It was better not to try, so she gave up.

_Closing me out again..._

Randy wanted in. He wanted to be in **with **her, in love. But how can you be in something that never really existed? Stacy was like a drug, Randy needed her, but did she need, or even want him? That was a question to remain unanswered.

_Are you hurting?_

Why did Stacy hurt so badly when she had already closed the door to this chapter of her life? Maybe because she knew in the conclusion of this book called life, if she didn't have Randy, she'd end up alone, she was alone right now even... For now anyway.

_You take me down..._

Maybe Randy made a mistake.

_Further inside of me..._

He made Stacy feel, it was her fault for letting him go.

_Now I'm fading out, I can barely see..._

Randy stared at the ceiling. A tear fell from one of his blue eyes, and now they were coming down and he didn't know how to make them stop. He was supposed to be the one who didn't cry or really care, after all he was an attractive man right? That's why Stacy chose him. He could get any other girl he wanted, if he wanted to. But Stacy could too. Maybe he just didn't want anyone else to have her... Or he just felt a little sorry for her.

_To see you caving in, I'm undone..._

Stacy started to cry, shaking uncontrollably. All these emotions came to her at one time, anger, sadness, confusion, loneliness, and the jealousy she felt before. She had been away from Randy for too long. He packed a bag of stuff she had. She had to apologize and be back in his arms again so she could promise things she'd try to keep, or at least talk to him. She just really wanted him back.

_And to say it's the last time again, it's the end..._

Randy had to stop killing himself over this. Stacy was just a girl that he was madly in love with... Ok that's stupid, just a girl? Stacy wasn't far from, 'Just a girl'.

Then he remembered he was leaving to go back home. He was gonna take Stacy, but then they broke up. He tore up one of the plane tickets and dropped it on the floor. He had to stop this song that repeated every time they broke up. The song where they'd get back together and then just break up to get back together, her had to go on to the next song that might not hurt so bad.

So he gave up on the best thing he ever had.

_Shutting me out again..._

Stacy left about a half hour later. She knocked on his door. After ten minutes she went in using the key that she forgot to give back. She called for him. She then looked in the bedroom, where he'd usually be, and immediately saw the torn up ticket. She knew what had happened.

_Are you trying?_

Randy paid the driver and got out with a duffel bag and a suitcase. He looked at the picture that he had of Stacy in his wallet that he had took out to pay the driver. '_Love you 4 Eva Randy'_ the back of the picture read in Stacy's script-like handwriting. He shook his head and just dropped the picture on the ground. 'Forever' just didn't last as long as he thought it should.

_Closing me out again..._

Stacy was in a cab now, heading towards the airport. She kind of wished it was raining, because that how she saw it most love movies. She might make it time, but the chances were slim. Why did she let him go?

_Are you hurting?_

The pain had finally stopped. He realized that it couldn't have really been love if he was over her this quickly.

'_It's finally over, no regrets...' _He thought as he checked one of his bags. Stacy wouldn't exist to him anymore. All he needed was a long vacation, talk with his family and vent, just a little.

_You take me down..._

Stacy ran through the airport. She could feel him near, like he was just out of her reach.

_Further inside of me..._

Randy gave his ticket and he hurried down the aisle, but then he stopped. He shouldn't be stopping. He gave up; didn't the rest of him know that? He began to walk again, but he stopped again, this time because he heard someone yelling.

_Now I'm fading out..._

Stacy was breathing heavily. Randy was about to leave her and she couldn't follow him. For the first time.

"The love of my _life_ is getting on _that_ plane!" Stacy sobbed, yelling with all the emotions she had inside.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't let you through without a ticket. You don't understand miss, this is my job. I could loose if I let you through." The lady said remaining calm. Stacy took a deep breath, keeping clenched fist at her sides.

"Lady, no, you don't understand. If I let him leave now, I'll loose him forever, I know it!" Stacy yelled. The woman still denied her entry.

_I can barely see..._

Randy turned and watched Stacy bawling and trying to get in to see him. He looked at the duffel bag he had and sighed.

"Don't turn around and leave, I'll loose her if I do. Go to her and get her back, get my Angel... And possibly... live in... Hell." Randy had begun to walk towards her, but stopped. Live in hell? What would be the point?

There would be other girls, there would be other relationships. After all, he was Randy Orton, and then Stacy saw him.

"Randy! Baby, I'm sorry, come home, don't leave me!" Randy looked at her and came closer. His baby blue eyes had signs of regret, maybe what Stacy was saying, was working on him. He took her hand.

Or maybe he pitied her, how needy she was, and how much she couldn't do without a guy even when the guy made her feel like carp or made her jealous. That was the most pitiful thing that he had ever heard of. He didn't want to be with someone as pitiful as her, that was disgusting, but then again he might love her.

"Randy, a-aren't you coming?" Stacy asked.

_I hover..._

"Let it go..." Randy whispered so not even Stacy could hear. Maybe he was also pitiful.

_I hover..._

Stacy needed him more then anything in this world, without him, she'd be lost.

_I hover..._

Randy couldn't stay. He couldn't try 'one last time', because there'd be a million of those, and he'd never know what real love was, He'd only know pain.

_I hover..._

It was time to decide. Randy shook his head. He let go of her hand. He wasn't gonna stay. So he turned from her, and left Stacy. He was hurt, and she was still hurting. What's worse then a hurting heart?

_Now I'm fading out, I can barely see..._

A/N: Sorry for the little Stacy bashing... It's my fault. Please Review.


End file.
